The major changes in this application include the following: 1) completely new architectural drawings with the Hillier group, including second-opinion outside consultation with Josh Meyer, GPR Planners Collaborative, Inc., and in collaboration with the school's internal planning and development team; 2) recruitment of three new assistant professors to the faculty with significant experience with and need for a core transgenic and stem cell facility (Drs. Michael P. Matise, James H. Millonig and Patrizia Casaccia-Bonnefil; 3) over $20 million has been raised for the CHI, including $3 million from the Federal Budget for FY 2000, $12 million from the Robert Wood Johnson Foundation, and $4.3 million from private sources; and 4) the investigators are midway through the first visits of potential Director candidates, all of whom are well known developmental biologists. They have all enthusiastically responded to the future core transgenic and gene targeting facility in the Institute.